A Merry Christmas Indeed
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: A long oveerdue Christmas one-shot


**A Merry Christmas Indeed**

By. Angel of Randomosity

Time (to finish this): from Dec. 8 to Dec. 23 (FAIL)

Inspiration: I have absolutely no clue…

Genre: Humor/ Romance Rating: …T (for language)

Pairing(s): Hiei/ Akira/ Koenma, Toshiro/ Layla, Kurama/ Boton, Koenma/ Shizuru, Kuwabara/ Yukina, Yusuke/ Keiko, Jin/ Nairae, Touya/ Kylie

Purpose: It's my Christmas one-shot this year; the first was for Shugo Chara! ~Amuto

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own SC or YYH or anything else that may be copyrighted in this.**

"**Crap." **Talking

"_**Crap." **_Thinking

'_Crap.__** / Crap.' **_Lyrics/ **telepathic convo by Hiei**

**Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC.**

You know the phrase, "When Hell freezes over"?

That's exactly what it felt like.

There was about a foot and a half worth of snow on the ground, and still more falling from the sky above. The wind blew strongly and taunted any and everything was warm-blooded. At a temple about two hours away from the city three figures were outside shoveling snow. They were all covered head to toe in snow suits, hats, gloves, scarves, boots, snow pants and other clothes meant to keep warm. The thick hoods they wore shielded their faces from the wind and anyone who happened to pass by.

Suddenly one of them stopped what they were doing and threw their shovel down, and the other two stopped what they were doing to look at their companion. "I'm so sick of this!" came an angry female voice that belonged to the first figure, as she stomped her feet childishly.

The tallest of the three crossed his arms as he said "Whose fault is that? You're the reason we're out here in the first place Ms. 'I-forgot-to-put-down-the-salt-but-don't-worry-since-you-can't-really-trust-the-weather-man'!", and at that moment the wind blew hard enough that it shoved off their hoods, revealing their faces. He was glaring spitefully at her while she glared back—hers much more harsh and promising death.

"Hey! You can kiss my ass Toshiro. I didn't agree to come out here! I wanted to wait until tomorrow! So this is really all your fault!" "_My_ fault?" "Yes, it's your fault ya' cheese for brains! What, are you deaf too!" "_What?_" and the argument carried on like that for about another ten minutes or so; the third—and shortest—figure just stood there listening to their banter carefully. They really were siblings…

She shoved her hood off to reveal a thickly knitted light blue wool hat with triangles sewed on top to cover her wolf ears. They twitched in agitation and she placed her mitted hands on her hips, glaring at the two. "Hey…_SHUDDUP!_" they both stopped and looked at her, she continued,

"I don't care whose fault it is, but if I end up dying—be it because of the weather or Genkai's wrath at not having finished—then it will be _both_ _of your faults_! But you know what? This isn't even my problem; so, I'm gonna' go back inside and get some hot chocolate to warm up. You both can freeze out here!", and with that she picked up a shovel—Toshiro's to be exact—and walked of towards the house and disappeared into a shadow near the stairs, only to appear at the top not two seconds later. She gave them one last glare over her shoulder before turning and walking into the temple.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they stood out in the cold, staring at the spot their friend had just stood. "Toshiro…?" "Hm, yeah Akira?" he said, still with a dazed look on his face. "…Did we just get yelled at by a midget…?" his eye twitches as he turned slightly towards her. "Says the girl who is crushing on a fire demon that's two inches shorter than Layla…" She turned to face him and her face was aflame and the redness spread up to the roots of her hair, her mouth was agape as she stared at him incredulously.

Completely unaware of the effect his words had caused, he continued "And don't even get me started on that diaper-headed brat that calls himself the Prince of Spirit World. Puh-leez, I bet he'd hand over that title to you in a second if you asked him. Every time we go to his office, or even see him for that matter, he looks like a love-sick puppy. It makes me sick." he mumbled the last part as he finally turned to face her fully. One of his eyebrows rose as he took in her shell-shocked expression. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her face was such a pale white that it rivaled the snowy landscape around them and her jaw seemed to be in danger of falling off.

His brows furrowed and his mouth was set in a straight line as he looked at her. What he failed to notice, however, was the grip she still had on her shovel slowly increasing into a tight fist. Slowly, ever so slowly that if she had been looking in a mirror she probably wouldn't have noticed it herself, the muscles in her face began to loosen and she eventually closed her eyes.

However, despite this, the grip she held had yet to relinquish itself on the shovel. In fact it only seemed to grow tighter, for every breath she took her skin gained more and more color to it. She could hear her heart pounding within her ribcage.

Toshiro could see his sister's face turning an interesting shade of red that probably rivaled the color of her contacts. Sadly he couldn't tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment. He was never really good at reading emotions.

"_But…"_ he thought to himself, _"she usually starts showing signs of being angry beforehand. Oops, there it is."_ Toshiro looked down to see her gloved hands curled into tight fists at her sides. Once he saw that one of them had her shovel in it (she had actually picked it up when they were arguing and threatened to shove it up his ass with a porcupine attached) he proceeded to slowly back away from the doom-loving girl. _"Well at least I have about three steps left before she kills me…"_ he thought with a sweatdrop.

He took another step back and her face snapped up to look directly at him. The look she gave I'm could probably freeze hell over. _Twice._ His hands instantly flew up in a peaceful gesture and he tried what was hopefully a disarming smile, but he could feel his mouth twitching. She glared even harder and her whole body started trembling as she stalked forward, easily matching his retreating steps. _"Gah! She's gonna' kill me! I've only got one stage left!"_ his mind screamed as his eyes bugged out.

"Toshiro…" she said in a voice so low that h almost didn't hear it in his semi-panicked state. She stood about a foot away from him, and he noticed that he had walked into a snow bank.

He was trapped.

She was going to kill him.

He wanted to cry.

"Toshiro…" her voice was harder this time but he noticed it had cracked a bit. He looked at her and was shocked.

She was crying.

Standing in front of him in all her murderous fury was his baby sister, and she was crying. This wasn't right. _"No…"_ he thought. _"This isn't supposed to happen, she's never supposed to cry…I promised mom…" _

She wasn't supposed to be standing there with oceans of water running down her face. Even if she was glaring at him (which she was), it wasn't supposed to happen; especially not because of him. His eyes softened a bit as he remembered the last time she actually cried. She was only nine when their dad died, would've been ten only two days later; that was actually around the time she started watching anime. His eyes were soft; and about two tears later went their mom too. That's when she had found the show called Yu Yu Hakusho and she had instantly fallen in love with it…

His head drooped a bit in defeat. That was four years ago…_ "Oh well, looks like I broke another promise…"_

Glancing up he could feel his mouth twitching as it seems his _dear sister's_ emotions did a complete 360° on him. She stood there with a dark look on her face as she cracked her knuckles menacingly (think: furious anime girl). Toshiro gulped, and the sweatdrop returned. _"Or…maybe not." _"Toshi…" "Um…" she raised her shovel like a bat, "You asshole, how dare you!" "Wah! Can't we talk about this!" he yelled, barely dodging her swing. (Did I mention she's a lot more coordinated when emotional? No? Sorry.) She chased him around the yard for about ten minutes before Toshi started running out of energy…and places to hide.

As soon as he thought he had lost her, for the moment at least, he stopped to rest in one of the many trees surrounding the temple and stood on one of the lower branches, holding onto the trunk for support. Sadly he was so tired that he didn't sense her attack until the last moment when he turned around, just in time to get socked in the jaw by a right hook from Akira that made him go flying up, up and away all the way through the temple doors which were opened by Layla thanks to her odd sense of knowing things. She nodded once before dragging him inside and closing the door behind him.

There was an ominous silence outside for about minute before she breathed a tired sigh and lay down on the branch Toshi had just occupied and promptly passed out.

It was tough being her.

::_^_^_::

**Akira: This is part one. Of the supposed one-shot that has been taking so much time. The second part should be out in a couple days or so.**


End file.
